Hyde And Seek
by xXcandy-kissesXx
Summary: "I can't find her Christian, I can't find Ella..." His wife's sob brought tears to his eyes. There was a reason they couldn't find Ella, for Ella was tucked inside a jacket and on her way to England with a man they thought dead to the world. It seems, she's playing her own game of Hyde And Seek.
1. I Spy

A small crash… A groan… A dull thump… A soft whimper…

Jack Hyde rose to his feet, shaking with adrenaline and rubbing his hands together while ignoring the dull pain in his left buttock. He glanced around then paused; this wasn't the master bedroom, unless Mr and Mrs Grey slept in cots. He reached up to the wall and grazed his hands over the wooden letters. He cursed, the plans he had concocted while rotting in jail had been for nothing; this was supposed to have been the room in which Mr and Mrs Grey slept, but it had been converted into a nursery.

He bunched his fists and rubbed his temples. He scratched his scraggly beard and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. His planning, had it all been for nothing? A hiccup from the child below made him jerk his head down.

"Ella…" He murmured then reached down into the cot below to pull away a finely embroidered blanket which revealed the most adorable baby he had ever seen huddled under a butterfly blanket. She glowed in the dim nightlight that shone from the corner, revealing another cot belonging to Phoebe, he presumed due to the wooden letters above her head.

His plan to attack the married couple sleeping soundly in some part of the estate escaped his head as he tenderly lifted the baby girl from her warm blankets. She was small, far too small to be healthy, and had a small tuft of blonde hair at the top of her angelically sculpted face. A smile tugged at his cracked lips and strange warmth spread from his heart as she squirmed in his arms and opened her cerulean blue eyes.

He hastened to put her back then paused and held her close to his chest; he found he just couldn't bear to let her go. He grabbed her blanket and wrapped her up in it so she wouldn't freeze outside then dumped his rucksack on the floor in front of him; it was full of rope, weapons, revenge notes, pens… In his opinion, they were essential elements to bring an end to Grey Industries. However, now all he wanted was the premature, fragile babe in front of him. He clutched her close to his chest as he tipped the contents of the rucksack onto the rug, he searched through drawers and cupboards for clothes, nappies, shoes and toys. With a satisfied grunt he tugged the drawstring and watched the soft material scrunch at the pressure then clipped the fabric lid over the top to prevent it falling out.

"Come on sweetheart, bed time." Jack froze as Christian's voice echoed from the other side of the door. He wouldn't be able to get out of the window in time, let alone run for the gate once Christian realised his little girl was missing. He shoved the ex-contents of his bag under Ella's cot, dropped her in as lightly as he could, and then dived into the cupboard just as the door opened. "Who left the window open?" He muttered angrily and Jack cursed under his breath.

Christian padded in barefoot and in a suit, carefully holding a bundle of blankets close to his chest. He paused briefly to kiss Ella's forehead then carefully tucked Phoebe into her cot on the opposite side of the room. He checked the nightlight and locked the window before closing the door and retreating to his own bed.

Tempted to follow him, Jack slid from the cupboard then remembered that he always had a bodyguard with him, regardless of his whereabouts. He shrugged then plucked Ella from her crib and slid her into his jumper then used his belt to keep her from sliding away. He tugged at the window but it wouldn't budge. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair then spotted the key on the side, stole it and unlocked the window to slip out.

"Damn!" He muttered as he narrowly avoided the security light, Christian had obviously turned the alarm system on; that meant he couldn't climb over the gate again. He scaled down the wall, careful not to crush Ella then, once his feet touched the ground, he sprinted to the wall that surrounded the estate.

...

Anastasia glanced up with tearful eyes, "Well?" She demanded with a cracked voice. Taylor glanced at Christian who held his wife as though she was the only thing keeping him on the alive then shook his head.

"Sorry Ma'am." He croaked feebly, "Nothing but the weapons you found under her bed." Another sob escaped her lips and she nuzzled into Christian for support. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle this; be strong and careless or be broken and vulnerable? He curled his arms around her and stroked her hair with a soft sigh.

"Keep looking Taylor, and send an image to the authorities as well, maybe they could show that they're useful for once." His lip trembled as he finished his order and he glanced at Mrs Taylor, "Call my mother." He whimpered then collapsed with his wife on the couch, unable to contain his sorrow for his missing daughter; the daughter Ana hadn't told him about and had named behind his back when he was out of the country.

...

Jack scooped Ella up in his arms, "Look Princess, it's the sunrise." He grinned at her as he pointed at the pink horizon from inside the plane. She blinked at him with her sparkling eyes then reached out to him with stubby fingers, "Ella Hyde… It has a ring to it doesn't it?"

Aye, Ella Hyde had a nice ring to it. At least, it seemed so as she lived as Ella Hyde for 16 years...


	2. Hopscotch

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian mused as he dropped onto the unmade bed beside Anastasia. "And may I mention you look delectable?"

With a soft blush colouring her pale cheeks she smiled weakly at him, "Somewhere out there Christian, is our little girl." She shook, "Phoebe was ecstatic with her birthday last weekend and that got me thinking 'what would Ella like?' and then 'what does she look like?' and finally, 'where _is _she?'" She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Christian slid an arm around her neck and rubbed her shoulder tenderly, "Baby, somewhere out there are countless children who have been stolen." He felt a sob shake her delicate frame and sighed, "At least it was only Ella Anastasia. They could have taken Phoebe as well." She nodded dimly then inhaled deeply.

"True." She mumbled then grinned at the memory of the shocked expression Christian had when the nurse told him he was a proud father of twins.

_"Twins? But Ana, you said there was only one!" He had spluttered, fiddling with the corner of Phoebe's blanket._

_"It was supposed to be a surprise and you should have been here during the birth." She pouted, cradling the smaller, pinker babe. "Maybe you would like to meet Ella?"_

"Maybe if we started looking again?" She added feebly.

"She might not look anything like Phoebe sweetheart." He gritted his teeth. Every time they had this conversation, the both of them had ended up in a tugging depression that neither could escape until they forced away their lost child from their minds.

"But what if she does?"

Christian sighed, "She's probably with another family baby, let her live her life." On the outside he was confident yet inside he feared the worst for the bird that flew the nest far too early. "But I'll get Welch on it. For now, let's just enjoy our holiday with Teddy and Phoebe."

…

There's something about sleeping late on a Monday that indicates that the rest of the week is going to suck. Why? God knows why, it just is. Even though I knew I had to move, my body wouldn't respond. That was, until Dad pounded his fists on my door.

"Ella! It's nearly ten! What time does your shift start?" I shoved aside the covers then realised he said ten. I was more than late; I was screwed.

I leapt from bed and ripped open my wardrobe doors, desperate to find my uniform; a black miniskirt, a fitted white blouse and the silk black tie. I tugged my tights on after my skirt then groped around for my hair brush to tame my wild bed head.

Finally, after a thin application of foundation, mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss, I was myself; the too-tall, too-skinny, too-pale blonde Ella. Not to forget the fact I was half blind. I jabbed my thick-framed glasses onto my nose then scowled as my reflection became perfectly clear. At least they were Ray-Ban styled instead of my old bottle cap ones. I shuddered at the memory of those fiftieth-hand oval glasses. They were ugly.

"Ella!" Dad snapped again from downstairs and I sprinted down to the kitchen. "I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up." I stuck my tongue out at him as I hopped on one foot, attempting to pull a thigh-high boot onto the other. He held out a bright pink box to me somewhat shyly, "And Happy Birthday sweetheart."

I zipped up the boot and returned my foot to the floor before grabbing the box. Like a child, I shook it by my ear with a grin, "Can I open it?"

He rolled his eyes, "No but you can eat it." He muttered sarcastically. I ripped open the paper and pulled out one of those professional cameras. I squealed and hugged him tightly. Apart from the fact that this must have cost a small fortune, it was also him acknowledging the fact that I want to continue with my dream of being a photographer/artist.

He patted my back tenderly then kissed my forehead, his stubble scratching me slightly. I gently tuck the camera back then tug on my other boot. "Can I have a lift?" I asked sweetly and he sighed, reaching for the car keys.

…

After the half an hour drive Dad pulled up in York's city centre car park. I kissed his cheek, grabbed my handbag then sprinted toward The Shambles to find Little Bettie's before the manager noticed I was late. Again.

I burst through the door and scurried upstairs, rummaging through my bag for my hair tie and pen and pencil. Once they had been found, I bit the pad of paper and pen, tossed my bag into the staff cupboard and scraped back my hair into a tight bun.

I fixed a smile on my face and sauntered into the serving area over to a mildly curious couple by the window, "Can I take your order?" I trilled in my best 'happy-to-be-of-service' voice.

"Two Teas," the male snapped, barely glancing away from the window. He was cute with smouldering grey eyes, copper hair and a strong American accent. I frowned, _aren't you just a charmer huh? _

"Uh huh, and any cakes? Have you been shown the trolley yet? Our specials today are; berry pie and hot fudge pots." The specials rarely strayed from the routine; Mondays was berry pie and hot fudge pots, Tuesday brought chocolate soufflé and trifle, Wednesday shines with tiramisu and macaroons… So on and so forth.

"Just two teas."

_Poor wifey. _I thought to myself as I eyed the brunette opposite me, "We'll also have the yoghurt and fruit granola and a full English breakfast please." She ordered in her surprisingly eager American voice. I scribbled it down.

"Coming right up!" I collected several other orders then returned with their teas, "Breakfast will be in a minute."

Mrs Model leapt into conversation, "How well do you know your way around York?" Mr Model slammed his hand down on the table.

"We do not need a guide Anastasia." He snapped angrily. _Jeez, someone really needs his coffee._

"Christian hush!" She retorted harshly back at him and I suppressed the urge to say 'ooooh!' "Do you know where we can find the Cedar Court Grand Hotel?"

I grinned, "Lost?" Christian shook his head while Anastasia nodded, "Head northwest towards Stonegate," She nodded, "Turn left on St Helens Square," Another nod, "Right onto Lendal and…" I paused as she struggled to hide a confuse expression. "Let me draw you a map."

I tore off a page of my note book and scrawled a diagram of York onto it, complete with a little 'you are here' person. I held it out to her and she smiled, "Thanks."

"Hmph."

Such a lovely man; good thing my Dad's nothing like him.


	3. Guess Who

I wasn't watching where I was going when I tumbled into the arms of an American who must model for Jack Wills or Abercrombie & Fitch. Of course, when I say tumble, I mean trip over an uneven flagstone and knock him to the ground by landing on him with my big fat bottom. I blame Jenna for texting me, thus distracting me which resulted in me becoming tangled with Cutie.

"Christ! I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" I babbled out, leaping away from his lap and tugging at my skirt to hide my underwear.

He chuckled and rose, dusting his jeans down, "Don't worry about it." He glanced over his shoulder and gave a thumb up to someone behind him. "It was my fault." I blinked; it sure as hell wasn't his fault. "Here, put this on."

I frowned, unsure as to why he had offered me his jacket, and then I felt the boiling heat from my spilt coffee over my blouse. Crap.

"Oh, uh thanks but you keep it." That was me being polite; I had already seen the designer label and my conscience was begging me to snatch it and run.

"No you take it; I hardly ever wear it anyway." He shrugged and shook it in my face.

_Don't mind if I do then_. I thought to myself as I let him help me into it. I quickly buttoned it up as to hide the hideous stain on my blouse. "Well, thank you uh…" I glanced up at him as to match a pretty name to a pretty face.

"Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy." He offered with a smile, "And you?"

"Ella… Just Ella." I grin at him, slightly disappointed at my stupid, nick-nameless name.

"Well then, Just Ella, how abo-" He started but was interrupted by a burly man in black.

"Sir?" Mr Tall-And-Balding stepped forward with a grim face and equally grim pose, "Your father is waiting for you."

"Let him wait." Teddy snapped irritably, waving him off with one careless hand. "Let me buy you another coffee to make up for the one you're wearing."

"Uh…" I glanced down at his jacket, fidgeting uncomfortably as I struggled with the buttons. Christ he was gorgeous; I was faltering under his piercing blue eyes.

"I was on my way to get one anyway." He added somewhat hopefully.

"Sir! Your father-" Mr Tall-And-Balding started, placing a calloused hand on Teddy's arm.

"If you love my father so much, why don't you go marry him?" Teddy snarled, interrupting him harshly. I flinched at his sudden change of tone. He shook of Mr Tall-And-Balding then turned to me, "Coffee?"

_Don't agree; you'll miss the bus. Don't agree; you'll miss the bus. Don't ag- _"Yeah sure." I finished buttoning up his jacket then added, "Costa Coffee or Starbucks?"

"Costa," He placed a muscular arm over my shoulder and began leading me toward The Shambles. "Good_bye _Sawyer." He hissed over his shoulder to Mr Tall-And-Balding . With an open mouth to protest, Sawyer nodded curtly then slunk away into the crowd.

"You really don't like your father do you?" I mused, squirming under his heavy arm; I wasn't exactly comfortable with it being around my neck. "He must have done something."

Teddy, getting my not-so-subtle hint, returned his arm to his side and shrugged again, "He's a jackass." I couldn't stop the giggle escaping my lips, "What?"

"_Jackass_." I grinned, "Sorry, you say it funny."

He grinned down at me, making me feel not so giraffe-like. "Never knew saying 'jackass' was funny."

He shook his head as if in thought, "So why is your dad a jackass?" I twirled a strand of stray hair around my hair absentmindedly.

His bottom lip stiffened and he examined each word before he spoke, "We had a slight… _disagreement __this morning__._" I realised he didn't want to talk about his dad so I began to form a question in my head. He interrupted my train of thought by asking, "What about your dad?"

It was my turn to shrug, "Every family have their fall-outs. No one is perfect." Dad and I rarely fought; I think the last time we had cursed the other was when he had developed a habit of returning at some stupid time in the morning with lipstick smeared everywhere… and I mean _everywhere._

"I would like to meet this 'No One' because they're perfect and know everything." Laughter burst from my lips and I grinned at his proud face. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to say that and not be considered a loser."

"You're not a loser." I smirked up at him then added, "You're a jackass!" I sang in an American accent then tugged him into Costa Coffee and joined the back of the queue. He rolled his eyes while I ordered a Large Chocolate Gateau Hot Chocolate with cream, sauce, marshmallows, cinnamon and gingerbread pieces.

"Starbuck doesn't sell this beauty." I explained as he dropped a crisp five pound note onto the counter. "Want some?" He wrinkled his nose and I took a gulp, feeling the cream smudge against my pointed nose.

"You've got a little cream there." He leant in and kissed away the cream. My heart actually stopped beating and my cheeks flushed. If Jenna were here, she would have screamed at me for letting him do this after minutes of meeting. Of course, she wasn't and so I could blush all I wanted.

"Are you usually this quick to kiss a poor defenceless girl?" I teased, collecting cream on my finger.

"Usually I'm quicker." He winked, "But if I had to make sure I wouldn't break you; you're tiny, like one of my sister's stupid dolls."

"One of?" He wasn't an only child and he was wearing designer? This guy's family was loaded.

"I have three sisters and a baby brother on the way." He muttered darkly, "My mom is a pushover when my father suggests sex." I squirmed in my seat; this was _not _a nice topic to be on. I licked the cream from my finger then took another sip.

"This kind of conversation should be kept locked away until we know each other better." I mumbled timidly, my eyes fixed on my hot chocolate as we stepped back into the crowd of shoppers.

"Know each other better?" He smirked, "Was that a 'ask me out Teddy'?"

I scowled, "No! It was a 'let's get off this subject now'!" I rose the hot chocolate to my lips and took a swig; the boiling liquid seared the back of my throat and I gagged.

"Pity." We walked in silence then Sawyer appeared and tapped his wrist at Teddy in the universal 'time to go' gesture. "I'll see you around Just Ella." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently before spinning on his heel and disappearing.

I caught glimpse of the time on a passer-by's phone and swore under my breath. I was late for my bus. I gripped my hot chocolate and hobbled to the bus station just in time to leap onto the bus and claim a seat.

I dug into my pockets to call Jenna then yelped; I had left my phone somewhere. I groaned and sunk into my seat; Dad was going to kill me.


	4. Happy Families

Chink! Kitch! Ka! The sounds of pebbles raining down on my window woke me. I rolled to check my phone then remembered I had lost it. I scrambled out of bed and pushed my head out the window with a yawn.

"Pis-oh! Riley?" Riley, my darling boyfriend glared up at me with furious blue eyes. Crap. He was mad... Hopefully not at me though. "Riley, what's happened?" I rubbed my eyes wearily and stepped aside while he scrambled up the ivy by my window. I sank back down onto my bed while I heard the plant shaking dangerously; he had done this countless of times before so I knew he wouldn't hurt himself.

He jumped through the window and yanked me up from the bed, grasping my shoulders tightly; I could smell the alcohol on my breath, "I've called you seven times today Ella." He seethed in a dangerously calm voice, "And Jenna called you at least a dozen times more but you never answered. Why?"

"I was working Riley," I mumbled, squirming in his arms.

"Oh? So who answered it when I called five minutes ago?" His grip tightened and I let out a whimper. "Who was he?" His face was thrust right into mine and I involuntarily let out another whimper.

"I don't know Riley… I dropped my phone…" He growled under his mouth and I winced. "M-Maybe it was Teddy. Maybe I dropped it when I bumped into him… Riley, I honestly don't know..."

He loosened his grip and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "You better not be lying to me." He breathed harshly into my ear and I shivered.

I loved Riley Rush with all my heart but he could be cruel sometimes; more specifically, he was cruel when he was drunk. He was (luckily) taller than me with silver hair, countless facial piercings and dancing blue eyes; sometimes he made me think he was a young Dumbledore. He was one of those stereotypical bad boys who drank to his heart's content every night and stayed out until stupid-o'-clock.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, my eyelids drooping steadily.

"Two in the morning." I opened my mouth to scold him for waking me up far too early but yawned instead. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was skydiving." I mumbled, leaning against him as my muscles relaxed. He chuckled and let me drop back down onto my bed. "Nigherff…" I returned to drooling on my pillow.

…

The following morning I was back in York, scanning the area desperately so I could catch a glimpse of Teddy; I didn't even need to be here anymore due to the fact I had finished my summer job. I took a long draught from my coffee and exhaled deeply, letting the caffeine wake me.

_There! _My conscience screamed as she leapt onto her black stallion with her battle gear ready. I surged forwards until I was beside him. I smiled at him, "Hey Teddy."

He glanced around then beamed at me, "Ella! I was just looking for you! I have your phone by the way, you left it on the counter. The server brought it out after you left."

"Genius! Thank you!" I held my hand out for it, half expecting him to pull it out of his pocket.

"I haven't got it with me; it's back at the hotel." I crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes at him, "This way." He led me back down the street I had just sprinted up then down to the Cedar Court Grand Hotel. I stared at the lobby in awe; the place looked gorgeous… and ultra-expensive; I guessed one night would probably cost more than what Dad earns in a year.

I tensed as he headed towards an elevator, "Can we use the stairs? I don't like elevators."

"Walking to the penthouse? Really?" He sighed, "This is going to burn off breakfast." He muttered to himself then we began the long climb up the marble steps to the penthouse. I, of course, regretted my hatred of elevators after the seventeenth floor. "Make yourself at home." He pointed at a luxury sofa once he had opened a door and I nodded meekly, feeling cheap.

"Wow…" I breathed as I sank into the cream cushions, barely noticing Teddy's retreating figure. Toys and various electrical equipment was scattered everywhere while no one else was in sight; at least Teddy's family had made it more homely.

"Teddy? Have yo-Oh!" The brunette halted in her tracks and blinked twice, "Whoops!" She giggled and plopped into the seat next to me, "I didn't know we had a guest... Are you Teddy's girlfriend?"

"No!" I yelped, looking up at her as to take in the rest of her tanned skin, beautiful baby blue eyes and athletic physique.

"Uh-huh, I'm Phoebe by the way." She grinned, revealing her perfect pearly teeth. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, making sure that my too-pouty lips hid my braces.

"I'm Ella." Her eyes widened, "I've just come for my phone."

"Ella is…"She started then shook her head, "Such a pretty name. You should meet the others! Well, mom and dad are out but everyone else it here!" I was yanked from my seat and dragged down a hall and into a small kitchen where two stunning girls sat stirring tea so black it looked vile. "Ella this is Sarah and Gracie; Sarah and Gracie, this is Ella."

We exchanged awkward waves then I was thrust into a chair beside them, "Tea Ella?" Sarah asked brightly, holding out a pristine mug. I shook my head; I didn't like tea.

"Oh Phoebe!" Teddy snapped wearily as he stepped into the kitchen with a scowl. He turned to me with an apologetic smile, "Is she annoying you? Sorry, she annoys everyone." He whispered softly, resting his hands on my shoulder a little too long. "Here, it's your phone. Dad thought it was mine so he had Taylor fix it."

I grinned and accepted it my delightfully shiny Samsung. "Um thanks." I rose from my seat and was met with the sound of someone elbowing another someone.

"Oi!" Teddy hissed then fixed a smile on his face, "Phoebe wants you to join us for dinner tonight." Another elbow, "_We _were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight." He scowled at his sister and I wracked my brains, trying to remember if I was busy tonight or not.

"I'm not sure." I mumbled then felt two strong arms wrap around my knees; Teddy's five year old sister Gracie beamed up at me.

"We made cupcakes!" She announced proudly as though that made everything seem better. "Please stay!" Phoebe smiled to herself and I sighed, realising this was some kind of ploy to get me set up with Teddy.

"Great! Teddy'll pick you up at seven… Where do you live again?" I could see her checking off 'step 1' in her mind.

Tonight was going to be fun.


	5. Snap!

**Charlie has changed into Riley. I have nothing against the name Charlie, but I prefer Riley because, well, who doesn't like the name Riley? :') Anyway, Charlie is now Riley and here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I beamed at my reflection in the mirror; I had borrowed Jenna's too-tight black jeans and had dug a floral print blouse from my wardrobe. I slid into my spiked-heels stiletto boots then teetered over to my bed where my shoulder bag lay open with its contents spread across the duvet.

I thrust in the usual; a half-empty purse, a tampon, lipstick and a box of Riley's forgotten cigarette box so Dad wouldn't find it in my room. I checked my reflection again then reached for my phone on my bedside table.

It rang as soon as my fingers brushed against the glistening screen and I frowned; since when did I have a friend under Jackass in my phone? I sighed and held it to my ear after accepting the call, "Teddy?"

"Yep, thought you wouldn't remember 'Teddy' so I put 'Jackass' as my name instead." I rolled my eyes and twirled a strange of hair around my fingers. "I'm outside."

It was even seven yet. "Give me a second." I ended the call and darted downstairs. "I'm going out Dad!" I called to the lounge then paused and sprinted in. I kissed his cheek gently, leaving a lipstick mark. "Love you."

He grinned as he rubbed his cheek, "Don't be home late sweetheart." He murmured, glancing up from his laptop with tired eyes, "And don't talk to strangers, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He chuckled then squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Joking, have fun."

I grinned, flashing my braces then left through the front door, pausing to shut the gate behind me. I heard my name being shouted and I glanced up at one of Riley's friends. I waved then scrambled into Teddy's silver Maserati.

"Hungry?" Teddy asked with a grin; he had changed into a pair of pale jeans, a crisp white shirt and a pinstripe jacket.

"Starved." I mumbled, watching the road in case I spotted Riley. I didn't.

"Music?" He passed his pristine Ipod to me and I searched through the artists. "You choose."

_Don't want that, don't want that, don't want that, don't want that, don't want- _"Panic! At The Disco?" I blinked and checked what I had just read, "Can I?"

He frowned, "I don't remember putting that on here." I pressed play and hummed along to Brendon Urie's gorgeous voice. "Have you got brothers and sisters?" He asked lightly, trying to start a conversation.

"Nope, it's just me and Dad at home." He glanced over to me with a raised eyebrow, "Mom left when I was little."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He patted my knee then left his hand there, his index finger stroking my kneecap.

"Don't be." I muttered, shifting my leg away from him so his hand was forced to return to the gearstick. "She obviously didn't care about anyone but herself." I had often thought about how and why someone could leave their family and had always come to that conclusion; they didn't care.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, filled only by the sound of Panic! At The Disco and the steady purr of the engine. He, thankfully, kept his hands to himself and kept his eyes on the road.

He pulled up outside a swanky-looking restaurant and I suddenly felt incredibly underdressed. Sarah and Gracie were waiting outside and immediately waved frantically when they saw us. Gracie grabbed my hand and tugged me into the building, leading me to the dimly lit back room where Phoebe and an older couple sat.

I recognised them immediately, the Americans from the café. I dropped daintily into a nearby seat and smiled at her. She smiled back but the man barely glanced up from his BlackBerry. _And I thought posh people were supposed to be sociable._

"Mother, Father." Teddy greeted them formally then sat beside me. "This is Ella." The man's head snapped up and he stared at me with grey eyes. I shrank back into the shadows. "Ella, this is my mother Anastasia and my father Christian."

"Hello." I squeaked, waving clumsily at them.

"Call me Ana, dear." I smiled and she sipped her orange juice. Several waiters carrying silver platters appeared and placed delicately prepared starters in front of us; oysters. Ugh.

The others were chatting happily and slurping down the vile globs while I contemplated even letting it touch my lips. I shuddered then lifted one from its bed of seaweed. It touched my lips and I gagged. I set it down and pushed it away. I hated oysters, always had and always will.

"Tell us about yourself Ella." Christian called from the darkness, setting down the empty oyster shell that he had just fed to Ana. "What do like doing in your free time?"

"Dad!" Phoebe hissed over the table.

"Photography." I mumbled, "Mainly of my friends but I do landscapes too."

"Are you good?"

"Dad! You can't ask that!" This time, he listened and returned to his wife. "Sorry." She mouthed at me.

I shrugged and watched my disgusting oysters swapped for an equally disgusting fish dish. I could feel Christian's distasteful eyes as I ate all but the Salmon. Teddy nudged me and I glanced up, "Swap?" He offered his bare plate to me and I happily accepted as he removed the vile slimy thing from my sight.

"Not hungry Ella?" Christian asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, I am." I smiled weakly at him, squirming uncomfortably in my seat under his dark gaze.

"Then why aren't you eating." A hush came across the table as his forced even voice echoed coldly.

"I d-don't like fish." I stammered, "Sorry."

A fake smile slid across his features and the room warmed marginally, "You should have said." He snapped his fingers and a waiter entered. He muttered something then the waiter left. The next dish arrived and as the others ate grilled Dab, I was happily stuffing my face with the finest spaghetti carbonara I had ever tasted.

After a gorgeous chocolate gateau and a short discussion about York's history (that went straight over my head), Ana held her hand up with a smile, "I saw the doctor today for my scan and he said we need to think of _two _names instead of one."

Phoebe squealed in delight, "Twins?"

Christian beamed, "To our first set of twins." We rose champagne glasses (minus Ana who held orange juice) and toasted the swelling belly. I'm not sure if the others noticed the single tear run down Ana's pale cheek but I did; and it didn't look like a happy tear.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go back early." She announced, her voice breaking slightly as though she was going to break down, "I'm tired." She left accompanied by a large man dressed in black.

What was so wrong about her first set of twins?


	6. Hungry Hungry Hippos

**I am loving this Ella trend I've set off. At least, I presume it's me because before I put this up there was only the usual Mr and Mrs Grey with a few Teddys or Phobes but now I have found a few with an Ella in there. I'm still a little annoyed that I can't list Jack as part of this fic. Oh well**

**I am continuing this, Jessica. I just had a tough time writing this chapter. I'm still not happy with it but it will have to do. The ending for this chapter is a bit lame but it's gonna have to do. **

**To Isabella4ever, I'm planning on keeping this all in one POV like the original author did because, in my opinion, its simpler and when the POV keeps changing it seems unproffessional and choppy. It was a good idea but the whole 'Ana having a connection' is a bit cheesy. No offence.**

**The rest of you, thanks for the love and reveiws.**

* * *

"I can do it!"

"I was the one who brought her here!"

"Share!"

"You can't share a person Phoebe!"

"You can share the car though!"

"No because you'll total it!"

"I will not!"

"Yes you will! I'm driving her!"

"No you're **not!**"

"I shall take Ella home." Christian announced loudly over the squabbling siblings. "Teddy, you've drunk _far_ too much for me to allow you to drive."

"I have one glass!"

Christian shot him a death glare, "You had three, now take Gracie and Sarah up to bed." Phoebe hesitated, about to interject but he spoke again, "You're not old enough to drive here. Go." She bowed her head and scurried from the room and I shuddered; _how controlling is this guy?_

"You really don't have to Mister uh…" I couldn't remember his last name, "I can catch the bus easily."

"Nonsense." He rumbled, opening the door for me, "I insist." I inhaled deeply and followed his arrogant stride towards the exit, wincing at the bright lights of the main dining area. "Get the car ready." He snapped to no one in particular.

We left the posh restaurant and I stared at the flawless body of an original Aston Martin. "Wow…"

Christian shrugged as he swung into the car, "It's on loan." I scrambled into the seat beside him and was plunged into near darkness, lit only by the restaurant we had exited. I glanced nervously at him as I twirled a strand of hair around my finger. "So Ella, tell me everything about yourself…"

"Everything?"

He flashed a fake smile at me, "Yes, everything."

…

"I am sorry about Christian." Teddy's voice crackled through my Samsung as I pulled on my Sushi pyjama bottoms. "He didn't grill you did he?"

My phone switched ears as I jumped to pull my pyjama bottoms up, "He asked how we met, what I wanted to do when I was older, uh, oh and he wanted my blood type." I laughed, "He was like any normal dad trying to get to know the girl who is hanging around his eldest son. Thank God you're not an only child, he'd be all over you if you get a paper cut." _True story._ I grabbed a makeup wipe and began to rub at my face.

"I suppose so. Oh, hang on, Phoebe wants to talk." I took the opportunity of them swapping phones to yank off my shirt.

"I know we're gonna be best of friends so I decided we're going shopping tomorrow! You're taking me and/or Teddy to a mall." She trilled loudly. I heard Teddy 'shh' her in the background.

I paused, "I can't, it's Onesie Night tomorrow, I have to get stuff ready before everyone arrives."

"Onesie Night?" Pheobe asked then asked something to Teddy that I couldn't hear. I undid the back of my bra while pressing my phone between my shoulder and ear. "What is it?"

I tugged my apple patterned bra off one arm before answering, "There's 10 of us and we all go to one of our houses in a onesie- an all in one pyjama suit thing- once a month; usually it's on a weekend but it's the holiday so it's tomorrow. This month it's at my house; you wanna join us? You and Teddy?"

She squealed so loudly that I dropped my phone in surprise, "Yes! So like, we go to yours when and what happens?"

"Usually you arrive in a onesie but because it's your first time you can be in normal clothes and get changed. Don't wear matching onesies because that means you're a couple."

Another squeal deafened me and I swiftly pinged my bra off my other arm and onto my chair in the corner. Teddy's voice quickly replaced the squeal, "When is it? Tomorrow?"

"I just said that." I rolled my eyes as I wriggled into the top half of my Sushi pyjamas. "You need the normal stuff for a sleepover and a DVD." There was a short pause, "Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, make up wipes, etc."

"I know what we'd need. I know that Dad's never gonna let us go anyway. He has to run a background check on everyone who will be in a twenty mile radius first." He muttered glumly and I frowned.

"Tell him to mind his own beeswax and get down here for five." I grabbed my childish panda duvet and crept downstairs where Dad sat on the couch in his plain black pyjamas. "I gotta go, talk tomorrow?" I hung up before they could reply and snuggled up next to Dad, tossing the duvet over both of us.

"Hello Princess." Dad rumbled, gazing fondly at me with bloodshot eyes. "Where have you been hiding?" He kissed my forehead, "You know Ella, behind all that make up, you are the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen. Stop hiding my Princess."

I grinned up at him, "Thanks Dad. Have you finished your reports?"

"Finally. How many are here tomorrow?" He fumbled with the remote then _Batman Returns_ leapt onto the TV screen. He offered me popcorn and I shook my head. I leant my head on his shoulder and yawned. As much as I loved Batman, I could never stay awake for more than ten minutes once Movie Night had started.

"The usual plus two; I'm inviting Teddy and Phoebe. I went to dinner with them."

He nodded, "Am I invited too?"

I shoved him playfully, "Course you are!"

"Onesie and all?" I cringed and nodded. It was like this every time I was the one hosting the Onesie Night, he always wears his Stitch onesie; I say _his _Stitch onesie, I mean _my _stitch onesie. "Brilliant. What are you and Riley wearing?"

I winked, "You'll see." We fell into a peaceful silence broken only by the DVD and I slowly began to drift off.

"Love you Princess," Dad mumbled into my hair as he tucked me under the duvet.

"Love you too Dad."


	7. Snakes And Ladders

**So much love is given out to you guys! I'm probably not going to update for a while now because I'm going to France for two weeks then I'm moving into my new school which is a boarding school which means I have to stay there for a few weeks to get used to being there before I can go home and see my laptop again (it's staying home as to not be corrupted by evil boarding waves). If I update before I leave, it'll be a miracle. **

**So anyway, here is the new chapter; hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! Also, I am running out of game names so if you put a few of those in a reveiw, I will be enternally grateful.**

**_xXcandy-kissesXx_**

* * *

As much as I loved my dad, he couldn't leave a room without waking the dead even if his life depended on it. He must have tripped over every single discarded cushion, unplugged cable, forgotten coffee mug, misplaced book and lump in the carpet before I gave up pretending to be asleep and dragged myself up to my bed with a tired yawn.

I flopped face first into my pillow with a tired "fneh" and yanked the duvet off the floor and up to my ears before squirming onto my back due to lack of air. With an exhausted snuffle I let my limbs relax onto the battered mattress and exhaled deeply, almost dead to the world already.

As my luck would have it, my window sprang open, bringing in the crisp August winds and waking me like a slap in the face. I grumbled as I slid onto the carpet to shut it only to be knocked over by Riley as he soared through the window like some kind of deranged super hero.

"I hate you," I spat somewhat playfully at Riley as I returned to my warm cocoon in my duvet while he forced the window back into its frame.

"Haters make you famous." He reminded me as he kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers with me, spreading the cold all over my sushi pyjamas. "And you know what lovers can do." I could feel his smirk and I slapped his chest lightly before cuddling into his side for warmth.

"Sh! Dad is still awake!" I warned in a hushed tone; not like that was going to stop him from doing anything- he took my virginity two weeks ago when Dad was hyped up on coffee in the room below mine.

Riley shrugged his jacket off and placed an arm around my shoulders to place a shy kiss on my forehead, "Didn't stop you last time." He reminded me of the single most embarrassing experience of my life (I got the Spanish Inquisition set on me when I offered to clean my own sheets so Dad wouldn't see the blood).

"Just shut up." I snapped and shoved him off the single bed so I could sleep. "Take your Onesie and get out."

"Is it your time of the month baby doll?" Riley teased and I hurled a pillow at him, "Bit early, it's due next week isn't it?"

"Just get out! I want to sleep!" I all but screamed at him then sighed as he practically sprinted from the room. As soon as I heard the front door close behind him I frowned, what the hell had I just done?

…

"Sorry we're early." Teddy apologized at twelve-thirty. "Christian said he'll only allow us to stay the night as long as Sawyer stays with us at all times." He glanced at Mr Tall-And-Balding, "Is that alright?"

Behind me, Riley poked his head out of the living room door, "He's a bit old for a high school orgy party isn't he?" Three pairs of wide eyes stared at him in return and he backed away nervously, "I think your Dad needs help with the snacks. I'll go help shall I?" He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry about him," I muttered, cheeks red, "But he has a point, having some random old guy with us is gonna make the others uncomfortable."

"He could be a friend of your dads?" Phoebe offered as an explanation as she played with the ends of her auburn hair.

"It wouldn't work, Dad doesn't stay in his room; all my friends love him so he's downstairs with us usually." I shook my head, "Unless Mr Tall-And-Balding ge-"

"Mr Tall-And-Balding?" Someone behind the three of scoffed, "Hey, Teddy move so I can see too." Teddy shifted to the side to show a younger, cuter Mr Tall-And-Balding; I decided his name should be Lord Hairy-Giraffe because his hair had obviously been back-combed and sprayed with copious amounts of hairspray, Giraffe because he towered over everyone and Lord because he looked powerful.

"Why doesn't Adrian stay instead?" Phoebe exclaimed as though the idea was life altering; although, judging by what I've presumed about Christian, a sleepover probably was life altering. "He can get more of his training in tonight and it could totally help for the future!"

Mr Tall-And-Balding glanced at Lord Hairy-Giraffe before nodding stiffly, "An excellent idea Miss Grey, however I must insist that I am kept nearby. I shall be across the street if you need me."

I blinked at his formality towards Phoebe then shrugged and stepped aside to let Teddy, Phoebe and Lord Hairy-Giraffe in. That was when I decided Lord Hairy-Giraffe needed to become Lord Heart-Throb-Hairy-Giraffe. I must've mentally swooned when we brushed his arm against my knuckles.

"Well you guys are really early so nothing is really other people ready." I shrugged, "So sorry in advance about the mess."

"What about the lack of bra?" Lord Hairy-Giraffe muttered under his breath and I squeaked, crossing my arms over my chest as quickly as I could, my cheeks going pinker than they already were.

"I'm still in my PJs!" I cried, leading them to the kitchen where Dad was unknowingly busy pouring a large bag of Haribo gummy bears into Riley's open mouth while he finished frying up his bacon and eggs. I quickly corrected the flow of the gummy bears so they went into bowls instead of a mouth. "Right, can you help Riley shift the furniture in the lounge to the spare bedroom?" I asked Teddy and Lord Hairy-Giraffe without meeting either of their eyes.

"I'll help in here!" Phoebe trilled as she happily began the washing up; how anyone can _happily _do chores, I will never know. I didn't bother to question her strange enjoyment and went to shower before the others began showing up and noticing my lack of bra.

I twisted the shower taps until steamy water sprayed my face, soaking my beloved Sushi Pyjamas. I swore under my breath, stripped, threw my sopping PJs onto the toilet seat and placed my glasses onto the shower shelf. I reached down and squirted shampoo onto my hands as to clean the mop on my head when the bathroom door burst open.

"This isn't the spare bedroom." Teddy muttered, keeping his gaze firmly out the door as I froze in the shower, praying to God they wouldn't see me in the corner.

"Course it is!" Lord Hairy-Giraffe barked as he dropped one end of the sofa onto the floor and used it to walk into the bathroom. He must've spotted me, hidden in the alcove that the shower had been placed inside, "Maybe not then. Moving on swiftly." He scrambled back out the door, grabbed his end of the sofa and they both hightailed it out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

I finished showering as quickly as I could before they made the same mistake again.

Well, tonight was going to be fun.


	8. Monopoly

**Hello! After, how many months, I've updated. I'm not dead! Woo! I know this chapter is short but I'm getting a laptop soon so then I'll be able to write more frequently. Anyway, ENJOY! **

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Hey Ella, you don't look so good." The words swam around my head like a vulture circling its prey. Whoever had said that was right; I didn't feel good. My stomach churned and twisted, forcing my breakfast to resurface to my lips.

Moments before I had been fine; perfect in fact. I had been opening my birthday presents, downing glass after glass of water and playing the ever-loving game Twister. I had no clue that I would suddenly feel this terrible.

With great difficulty I slipped from my crowded living room and sprinted for the bathroom. Vomit flew everywhere. The tiles, the sink, the toilet lid seemed to attract the worst damage, not to mention my beloved Panda onesie. I groaned and coughed out the remnants of my stomach into the toilet bowl. I groaned.

"Ella?" A hand touched my shoulder and I tensed, silently begging it wasn't Dad.

I shifted my weight so I could catch a glimpse of the man who dared to enter the sick-covered bathroom. Dad. _Oh no._

"Are you okay Princess?" He murmured, leaning down beside me, his face crinkled into a concerned frown.

I nodded then I shook my head, "I don't feel so well Daddy." I simpered, using 'Daddy' as it seemed to gain the most effect when I wanted to make him happy.

His frown increased along with his wrinkles, "Maybe I should call off the sleepover."

I tensed, "Da-" He put a tissue to my oh-so-attractive lips then disappeared. I could hear the groans of annoyance as he cancelled it in true Dad-style.

All apart from Phoebe, Teddy, their guard and Riley left. Phoebe was the first to 'visit' as I cleaned up my 'mess' and gave a weak smile, "We should do this again, it was amazing." She gave me a brief hug, most likely smearing some disgusting thing on her powdered cheek, before leaving with Teddy and the guard.

Riley hesitated at the door, "You alright Els?" He asked, unsure what to do.

"Perfectly fine." I muttered as, with trembling hands, I rubbed my eyes. I willed for him to come in and say everything would be fine. He didn't. He hung around by the bathroom door, eyeing me like I was a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"Riley! Out!" Dad's booming voice made me jump and Riley disappeared without a goodbye. Dad rushed in with an armful of baby-wipes and began blotting my face and pyjamas with then, handfuls at a time. "You should've said you were ill sooner Princess," He kissed my forehead then stripped my onesie away.

"Da-ad." I bleated like an ungrateful teen, shivering in my underwear.

"Don't 'da-ad' me, young lady." He muttered darkly then all but carried me up the narrow, almost broken stairs to my room. He slammed the window shut then pulled out a pair of warm PJs so he could dress me like a doll. I didn't mind for one, my fingers were shaking so hard I was surprised they hadn't left their sockets yet!

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled sleepily as he tucked me into bed.

He didn't smile, "Your American friends, did you catch their last name?"

I shook my head and his frown turned to a scowl.

"When you joined them for dinner did you get their parent's names?"

"Anastasia and Christian." I yawned, "Why?"

I almost leapt out of my skin at the face he gave me; he looked almost murderous... In fact, scratch that almost. "Do not _ever _talk to them again, do you hear me?" His tone was deadly, laced with the suspense of me not wanting to know what would happen if I disobeyed.

"W-Why?" I stammered, feeling sick once again.

"Anastasia and Christian are bad people, Ella-" He used my full name, this was bad. "Very bad people. Don't talk to Theodore or Phoebe- ever. Again." I winced as the last two words came out more as vicious spit than anything else.

"Of course." I didn't dare object; he'd never spoken like this to me before. He sounded broken; as though something had shattered him into a thousand pieces and scattered his carcass over the world. Pity twanged my heart; if Dad didn't want me near Teddy and Phoebe then I wouldn't disobey.

Dads only want what's best... Right?


	9. Tic Tac Toe

Clothes, suitcases and old toys flew from the attic of our battered apartment at an alarming rate. Ever since I'd said the words 'Christian and Ana', Dad seemed to hit overload. I had never seen him so animated before; this wasn't like him. A stuffed 6-foot giraffe flew past my bedroom door and a loud curse followed. "Stupid goddamn arseholes!"

I winced and turned to my other side; I didn't feel ill anymore but I had been glued to my bed sheets. Dad had tucked me in with a kiss on the forehead and a bucket by the side of my bed. I had called him Daddy and he'd treated me like a baby again. I had missed that side of dad.

The new side I just discovered terrified me; his eyes were crazed with desperation, fury and something else I couldn't recognise. I shivered under my duvet and groped for my headphones to block out the sound of him banging around up in the attic.

In what seemed like a million years of terror, Dad slammed his dusty palms on my door frame with such force that knocked my headphones out of my ears. I jumped sky high, "Remember I promised we'd go to France?" He cooed then took a deep breath and sat beside me, leaning forward to stroke my blonde curls.

I smiled weakly, pushing his hand away, "Da-ad! What's wrong with here?" We'd been here for as long as I could remember and, as far as I knew, it was perfect. Nothing happened in this side of the neighbourhood; all the 'evil characters' were on the other side of Ackworth near Pontefract. This was why we lived here, because it was safe.

He took another deep breath to calm his nerves, "It was a risk I had to take." He muttered to himself, his thumb stroking my cheek. After three minutes of silence he rose and clenched his fists into balls, "Mine; not his. She's mine."

I sat up and hugged his waist before he began to throw stuff around again, "What's the problem Daddy?" His face softened and he sank beside me to return the feeble embrace.

He pulled me into his chest and murmured into my hair, "You're my Ella, _my _Ella. Not his. All mine." I stiffened, he sounded like a demented killer, "Just remember that Ella. You belong to me not him." He lifted my chin and poured his broken soul into my line of sight, "He got everything Ella, but he can't have you; he won't have you."

I gulped, sweat decorating my forehead. I felt ill again.

"My Ella."

My stomach twisted.

"Not his."

His arms tightened.

"All._Mine._"


	10. Twister

**After so much confusion- and writer's block- I've rewritten this chapter. Hope it's better :')**

* * *

It was official; we were over. Riley, the man (I thought) of my dreams, called me up at stupid-o-clock and said, "It's not working out. We're over." A man of many words. I, in true girly style, cried and whined and ate chocolate with Dad.

It was 1.56pm when I finally picked my sorry ass off the couch. Bad idea. The world swam and my stomach churned; within seconds, my comfort food was regurgitated down the freshly clean toilet bowl.

"Ella?" Dad's concerned voice floated towards me, he had stopped his packing rampage. "Princess are you okay?" I glanced up, his brown hair seemed to be more grey than it did the day before.

With a groan I lifted myself away from the toilet and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, "I'm fine Dad, really. I must've eaten something off." Like last night, he knelt beside me and stroked my hair as he would do to a child. I snuggled into his chest, "School in two days."

"Ahh yes," He welcomed the calmer subject, "Your last school term. With your exams at the end."

I groaned again, "But Daddy, I don't want to do exams!" I whined piteously.

"You have to." He muttered, his throat vibrating as we cuddled somewhat awkwardly around the sick-filled toilet. "Come on, perhaps you should go back to bed."

I shook my head as I rose from the sticky floor. I wiped my hands on my jeans then managed a smile, "Why did you freak last night?"

Several long moments passed as Dad flushed the loo and gritted his teeth, "Those two that you met the other day- Teddy and Pheobe- they're not like us." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "It's their mother, she-" He guided me to the kitchen table and sat me down like I was a disobedient child that needed to be scorned.

"She seemed nice when I met her. She's pregnant you know." I supplied timidly, realising I shouldn't have save that when his fists clenched.

"He shouldn't be allowed to reproduce!" He exploded, slamming his fists against the wall in a fit of anger. I flinched.

"Dad? Maybe you should sit down…" I squeaked, eyes wide in fear. He was crazy.

"You don't understand Ella. He stole everything I had." He sank into the battered kitchen chair opposite me, "I used to run a publishing company; I was the editor- the most important man there. Then Anastasia Steele walked in…" He spat her name out as though it was dirt. "And _he _followed."

"You used to publish books?" I stuttered out, curious to know about his past; he'd never said anything else before. Nothing about having friends, a family, a job.

He nodded abruptly, "I wish I had never given her a job." He seethed, "It brought more trouble than I needed." He sunk his weary face into his hands, "I didn't even imagine they would come here. I didn't think they would meet you."

"Dad, I don't understand." I leant forward, not caring that curiosity killed the cat. "What happened?"

"I asked her out for a few drinks. She never said she had a boyfriend." He groaned and his muscular shoulders heaved in frustration, "He destroyed everything, Ella. He smashed my life to pieces."

"Who?"

"Christian Grey." He hissed, venom dripping from each syllable. I had never seen him so angry before; he was just so…. I couldn't describe him. I gave him a sympathetic, slightly scared, smile.

"What did he do?" I asked softly, hands clutching his for support.

"He bought the company and ruined me. He tossed me out onto the street like I was useless." He lurched upright, his chest puffed out in broken pride, "But I got my revenge, Ella. I got you."

I frowned in confusion, "I… How am I revenge?"

He merely smiled and kissed my forehead, "Because you're mine Ella."

I shivered, "I…"

He grabbed his coat and keys from the counter, "I love you." The three words sounded more like a confession than an idle father-daughter thing; they were full, blossoming with hope and promises. I drew away, determined to not think of my Dad said it that way. I couldn't even believe that I had found that in his voice in the first place. That was just wrong.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled timidly, I could feel myself shaking. I didn't know if I was going to vomit or pass out.

"To get milk." He chuckled, "Calm down."

With that, he left.

Five minutes passed in silence as I catalogued his past in my mind; it didn't make much sense but I accepted it. He was my Dad; he wouldn't lie to me.

Right?


End file.
